Aquila Delle Tenebre
VampireAnimeBoy.jpg|Tenebre in his human disguise summoning his nightmare blade. Chainbreak Gull's Beast.jpg|Tenebre in his demon (or as he calls it fallen angel) form Tenebre is a 22 year old half demon who was born and raised in Periferia (the outskirts in Italian). Aquila Delle Tenebre means Eagle of Darkness in Italian. History Born and raised in the outskirts, Aquila Delle Tenebre was great at both science and martail arts but because of his powers he was constantly rejected and called "cursed". This all changed once he found a secret manuscript in his parents' basement that showed the fact that his family "dispite being decendants of demons" helped fight the elites in the great war. He then ventured out to try and complete his family's legacy and stop the elite once and for all. Personality Tenebre is somewhat cold hearted at times and often thought as mean to many he meets but once you get to know him you'll find that this is intirely untrue. Tenebre actually has a huge sense of justice and hates those who attack the weak so they would feel strong and important. Apearance Tenebre is rather short for his age sizing up to only about 5' 6"; he has black hair and hazy black eyes. he usually wears a black sleeveless shirt with a white coat over. He is never seen with his blue necklace which glows when he's in danger off. Abilities Expert Martail Artist: Tenebre excelled in many martail arts at the age of only 9 receaving the highest degree in everyone he could take at the age of 18 about the time he left his parent's house to persue his destiny. Master at Bladed Objects: Tenebre has trained with his Nightmare Blade for over 9 years and it soon became "an extension of his own arms" he also can use any bladed object he gets his hands on with ease. Enhanced Senses: Tenebre has abnormal senses (due to his demonic heritance) and can see a person from a mile away, smell blood from over 10 kilometers away and can hear a leaf fall onto the ground from aboiut 30 feet away. Powers Stages of Hell: Tenebre has the ability to bring things up from the dead, use his blood and bones in battle, and basicly any other power involving "dark energy". Prima Tappa del Diavolo, Barriera dei dannati (First Stage of Hell, Barrier of the Damned): Tenebre quickly draws a pentagram in the air and creates a shield of dark energy either around him, behind him, to his left, to his right, in front of him, or around someone else. Seconda Tappa del Diavolo, Catene mai vincolanti del dolore (Second Stage of Hell, Ever Binding Chains of sorrow) : Tenebre uses his dark energy to bring chains from the underworld which he can use for offensive and defensive purposes. Inventory Nightmare Blade: A demonic blade that was passed down from generation to generation until it was eventually given to him. A weapon of unimaginable power said to cut through the toughest of metals. Demonic Shuriken: Using dark energy Tenebre can create a multitude of shurikens and throwing knives and can even set them on fire. Canteen: What adventurer would be complete without a canteen that constantly feels itself up with water? This item is extremely important to Tenebre not just because he needs it to survive but also because it was given to him form his grandpa before he passed away. Story I'm in persuit of my brother but food is scarce and a never ending army of unknown are aproaching. I may need to recruit people to my aid or else this may be the end of Das Land der Jugend.